Emporia
Emporia was home to the wealthiest citizens of Columbia, including its founder, Zachary Hale Comstock. It is the largest stronghold for the Founders in the city as Shantytown is for the Vox Populi. History Emporia seemed to contain the heart of Columbia itself, housing the city's upper class and also Comstock House, which can be seen even on the outskirts of the district. It has tall stately buildings and towers, with narrow streets and seemed to resemble a smaller, floating New York. The district's main transportation hub was the massive and elegant Grand Central Depot where people could peruse the numerous shops and restaurants within the station or in Downtown Emporia as well as board a gondola or hovercraft at Port Prosperity to other areas. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth accidentally end up in Emporia after their airship had been taken down by Songbird. At this point, Emporia is nothing but a war zone due to the presence of the Vox Populi as Columbian citizens are being evacuated onto airships. A dead, alternate Booker Dewitt had led the Vox Populi attack on Emporia, leaving behind several Columbian politician's scalps nailed to a board. As a result, the Vox Populi control the majority of Emporia, with red banners and paint covering most of the downtown area. As Elizabeth and Booker move on, they find that all citizens not on the evacuating airships are either in hiding or dead. Port Prosperity Port Prosperity is Emporia's primary docking station. The First Lady crashes here after an attack from Songbird. Grand Central Depot The district's main transportation hub. It had a large, roomy interior and included a Founders Books outlet. A gondola could fetch people to and from the lower districts. The Salty Oyster As a bar, this is one of the local places for the big spenders to hang out. The kitchen can be unlocked by hitting a secret button underneath the counter. Founders Books The bookstore in Grand Central Depot. It has a lounge room for reading in the basement. New Discoveries New Vigors *Return to Sender New Weaponry *Vox Hail Fire *Heater China Broom (If not picked up at Toy Soldiers) New Enemies *Vox - Burstgun *Vox - Hand Cannon *Vox - Pistol *Vox - Heater *Vox - Sniper Rifle *Vox - Machine Gun *Beast - Hail Fire Voxophones #Preston E. Downs - Coming for Comstock #Rosalind Lutece - Whispers Through the Walls #Rosalind Lutece - A Window #Ronald Frank - Sally! #Rosalind Lutece - One and the Same Kinetoscopes #Lutece's Brother Arrives in Columbia Gallery Concept Art and Models Emporia max.jpg|''Concept art for Emporia, by Ben Lo.'' BioShock Infinite Emporia Opium Den Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for an Opium Den in Emporia, by Ben Lo.'' The Shoppes At Emporia Poster.png|''An advertisement promoting the shops of Emporia.'' Emporia Map.png|''Map of Emporia's downtown connected via the Grand Central Depot'' Emporia Map Pristine.png|''A pristine version of the map.'' In-Game Images Rgerzer.jpg|''Elizabeth gazing upon'' The First Lady'', crashed in Port Prosperity.'' BioI Emporia Port Prosperity Plaza Path.jpg|''Booker glancing in the direction of Comstock House.'' Patriotfight.jpg|''A fight between realities.'' Lutecedancing.jpg|''Waltz on a billboard.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-57-27-701.png|''The Vox leaving their mark.'' Behind the Scenes *Grieving over the loss, Elizabeth will pick a flower and place it on one of eight selected corpses in Port Prosperity.Creating BioShock Infinite's Elizabeth with Shawn Robertson, Chapter: Smart Terrain:Flower Bush Test on GDC Vault *The song playing on the gramophone for the Luteces' waltz on the Gondola from Port Prosperity Station and the Grand Central Depot is "Shiny Happy People" sung in the brash style of Al Jolson. It was recorded by R.E.M. in 1991. References de:Emporia Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Emporia